Lex Luthor
Lex Luthor is a male Human born on Earth in 2334 on June 2nd. Alexander "Lex" Luthor was the second CEO of LuthorCorp from 2378 to 2383. He was also the founder and CEO of LexCorp. He was also the founder and CEO of LXCorp. Lex became friends with Typhuss James Halliwell in 2360. Physical appearance Lex Luthor is 6 feet tall, has blue eyes, and no hair. His choice in clothing is mostly consisted of well-tailored suits that had the dark color themes of black, blue, purple, brown or grey. Although, he occasionally wore typical style suits. Over the years, Lex had accumulated various wounds and scars but had them fixed. Lex wore dark clothing along with two black gloves and a long black leather trenchcoat. Lex's appearance remained almost exactly the same throughout the years. Relationships Lex Luthor's friendships and relationships were dominated by his desire for control. He attempted to control people by offering them help, but only on his own terms. This included finding out the "truth" about people he suspects of having secrets, often investigating them without their knowledge. He couldn't abide it when people hid the truth from him, as it prevented him from achieving the control that he so greatly desired. As long as he could control someone through gifts and obligation, he would do in anything in his power to protect them. As soon as he could no longer control someone, they quickly become his enemy. Lex's desire to protect people went beyond individuals. Lex viewed himself as a great man who is on a search for truth, and who wants nothing more than to help people and humanity. He was blind to the idea that his help is purely conditional: if the person he's helping doesn't completely depend on him or reveal the entire truth about their background to him, he will turn on them completely and make them his enemy. He often blamed others for not coming to him right away with the truth, or for not asking for his protection. He had a narcissistic belief in his own importance, and saw himself as a victim: in his mind, his relationships would have been successful if only other people trusted him or came to him for protection. He was oblivious to his own role in this dynamic, and how his desire for control consistently turned friends and lovers into enemies. Personality Lex had set out to be a great man. A person out to do good unlike his father. Ultimately, he has become a man of pure evil. Completely devoid of inhibitions, conscience and humanity, and has been mentioned to be worse than even Lionel was before he turned good. Lex's personality traits stem from his mother Lillian Luthor's loving care and his father Lionel Luthor's neglectful, unfulfilling upbringing. As a child, Lex was very close and protective of his ailing mother yet fearful of his emotionally and physically abusive father whenever the latter criticized him harshly whenever he showed the slightest weakness. Despite his parents's contradicting methods, he was depicted as a quiet yet kindhearted little boy. After his mother's death, Lex became a calloused, alienated, and self-destructive young man. In his young adult years, he partied hard, got arrested and was a general source of embarrassment and disappointment to Lionel. But since he moved to Smallville, Lex's personality has undergone many changes despite being forced to move there by Lionel. While struggling to overcome Lionel's ruthless, uncaring reputation, Lex was honest, kind and willing to use his wealth to help others and stopped being self-destructive and worked hard to become a productive, valuable citizen. Occasionally, Lex showed signs of the evil man he would become but his friendship with Typhuss James Halliwell helped to keep this at bay. Desperately seeking the love of a family, Lex constantly sought his father Lionel's approval and was envious of Typhuss's relationship with his own father Victor Bennett. He also thought of Typhuss as the brother he never got to have. This desperation for familial love seemingly fueled his motivation for the creation of Project Gemini. Additionally, his romantic relationships are intense as he married both Helen Bryce and Lana Lang after relatively short courtships. Lex has indicated that he possesses some sort of spiritual beliefs. He is well-versed in the Bible and has mentioned on more than one occasion that he prays. With an extensive knowledge of the world and many skills in corporate business, certain sciences and efficient street skills, Lex is intelligent and intellectual as he quotes a variety of historical figures and often uses scholarly and literary facts to illustrate his point of view. Also, Lex is an accomplished classical piano player, enjoys fast cars, scotch, chess, pool, fencing, a fairly accomplished swordsman, marksman, and an effective hand-to-hand fighter, owing his skills to years of private tuition. After Lex became LuthorCorp's second CEO, he begun to abandon truth and justice in search of power and control, abuse his company's assets and resources to fund questionable and illegal scientific research on cloning and alien intelligence, and abandoned the company's agricultural roots and converted it into a leading military contractor, had developed prisons or laboratories on which he experiments or controls aliens. While Lex has killed people in the past, he now seems much more willing to kill or torture someone simply for making him angry or if they fail to cooperate. While his thirst for power had become stronger and his relationship with Lana intensified, he seemed to focus more on obtaining power than Lana's difficult pregnancy (which he had faked to get Lana to marry him). Because of his thirst for power, Lex took over Metropolis' main newspaper the Daily Planet and named himself CEO where he used his authority to kill stories, fire reporters, and monitor employees's computer usage. Despite having accepted his destiny of becoming the tyrannical and ruthless leader his father Lionel originally raised him to be, Lex occasionally acknowlegdes the effects his thirst for power has on people he cares about. Category:Humans Category:Luthors Category:Lucian Alliance personnel